Jinni Gets dragged in
by ShuichiMinaminoluver
Summary: A story I made after I watched Spirited Away. It's about a girl who gets trapped in a different world and has to save her vampire mother and turn her back human. But some say Jinni herself isn't fully human....or is it all a big myth. Find out! Read!


0 Hiya. My first story uploaded to But its my 6th story. This story is in the process of becoming a comic. Thanks to the love of my life. 0 And he owns one character named Sesoma. - So I'll update this regularly and feel free to contact me.

Peace out!

"Why do we have to visit some stupid shrine, temple thing?"

"Stop whining Jinni. You are 15 going on 16. Grow up." Jinni sighed trudging up the steps of the temple. Jinni had long blond hair, but right now she shoved it all up into a black beanie hat. She wore a blue shirt, and blue jean shorts. Also she had on black sneakers with no socks and sunglasses.

"Mom, why are we coming here? It's ancient, abandoned, no service, AND we are trespassing! We will get in trouble! Let's go back. I wanna go back to air conditioned house."

"Jinni! Stop complaining! When I was a young girl my grandmother would tell me about this temple. She said it's a magical place full of wonders and excitement. But it was all fairy tales…and I've forgotten them all. But I remember she once told me…" She stopped and turned and looked at Jinni. "Dreams and possibilities are endless when you believe in yourself."

Jinni looked at her mom. "…..Touching…really it is. But that's all nonsense. You need to jump back into reality. Magic and happy endings….aren't true. No one ever gets a happy ending. There is always something bad…."

Jinni kept walking past her mother and stopped at the top. "Nothing but dirt and a broken down temple." Her mother walked toward the broken doors. One door was about to fall off. Jinni rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid. We came we saw lets…MOM!?" She looked around. She sighed. -.-; Then walked up to the doors. She slipped in and looked around. "Mom…what in the world are you doing? This is private property." Jinni walked around.

"Jinni! Jinni come look!" Jinni went down to a room where her mother called. The room looked untouched by dust or time. It was shiny and gold paint covered the room. "This is so amazing. Just like my grandmother said. OOOO!" she ran over to a set of doors and opened them. She looked like a little kid getting free candy.

"Mom calmed down…its old, worthless, stuff."

"It's so amazing! Look what's inscribed above these doors. It says 'Dreams and possibilities are endless when you believe in yourself' It's just like Grandmother's saying!"

"Yes genius. It's exactly like it. Can we go? Dreams don't come true. There's a scientific reason for everything." "Come on Jinni don't you have an imagination."

"No. Come its almost dark…."

"Who cares look in here there are so many treasures! Oooo look at this cute necklace." Her mother picked up a golden necklace with a huge dull ugly jewel in the middle.

"It looks horrible." Jinni turned to leave. Her mother let out a scream.

"It's stuck! And it hurts my neck!"

"See that's what you get for not listening idiot!" Jinni stopped by the door and turned and looked back.

OO "Mother!" Her mother was on the ground surrounded by a black light. "W-what is that…?" The light formed a shadow figure. It looked over to Jinni. Jinni backed up. It came towards her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt someone grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes and was suddenly pulled away. She looked at the back of boy pulling her away. "Hey! Who are you? Where are we going? What about my mom? What the hell is going on!?!"

"Quite you idiot! You wanna end up like your mom?"

"Well what's happening with her?" "She's being turned into a vampire and dark one. Stupid humans. You should learn how to read 'No trespassing signs' it's good for the soul. Literality."

"Why are you saving me and not my mom?"

"Your mom was a lost cause the moment she put that necklace on." Jinni kept being pulled away from her mother.

"What is this place anyways?"

"You ask too many questions. I'll answer you later idiot."

"I have a name you know."

"Really? Could have surprised me... idiot."

"Humph. It's Jinni Kitami." "Kitami huh?" He grabbed the shoulder of her shirt.

"Where ever you land don't move from that spot till I come and get you."

"What do you mean 'where I land'?!?" He pushed her through the doors. She fell into a dark tunnel. She landed on some hay. Jinni laid there for a moment then got up and brushed herself off, then sat back down. "I wonder if mom is ok…" She closed her eyes and waited for the boy to come and get her.


End file.
